Eden
by YuriKaslov
Summary: Not everybody can survive hell intact. One-shot.


_Eden_

I feel nothing. Through my body runs numbness, coldness, the likes of which I had never previously experienced. My conscience gave up the ghost and died as I was being tortured. I will nothing but death upon my enemies, death and destruction. My will is what keeps me alive. As I traverse the metal bunker – their tomb – no man or woman or child is safe from me. I don't know if I've been shot but it doesn't matter. Stimpaks, stimpaks can fix me right as rain later. Right now I simply wanted to deliver righteous vengeance upon my enemies.

I think back. My enemies prior had been afforded luxuries; I often gave those who assailed me a chance to leave, to give up. But what mercy did these people deserve? They could have stayed content in their bunkers, away from the downtrodden whom they step upon as they take their grasps at "power". They could have lived out _their_ lives, with _their_ version of democracy, in _their own_ government. Nobody would havebothered them. Nobody _could_ have bothered them.

I watched as my father died, but that asshole, Autumn, he had survived. He lived, that scum of the earth, where a generous, caring, good-hearted man had died. And he tortured me. Three days. I spent three days curdled up in my holding chamber, waiting for the next "session". Three days, I tried to starve myself. But they force-fed me. They healed my wounds when it was over but the scars remained, all across my body, and all across my spirit. Now they were stupid enough to think I would walk freely amongst them any _not_ try something. They let me out, now they must reap what they had sown.

Now, now I was thinking. Why should I have let any of my other foes live free? They, too, tread on the lives and liberties of those around them, extorting, killing, enslaving their victims. What mercy gave they their victims? The likes of Burke and Tenpenny; Moriarty and his brothel; Paradise Falls; any of the menagerie of raiders I had met, they all pillaged, raped, murdered, enslaved, and got away with it. _I let them get away with it._

Behind me are a trail of bodies; off-duty Enclave troops and their families. Looking down I see the blood, making me sopping wet. I ignore the stench of iron and shit wafting through the corridors, being aware of my surroundings and prepared for the next idiot who tried to get in my way. In my hands, a miniaturized chainsaw. A "ripper", as the Enclave called it. I had beaten my escort to death with a lead pipe when I had the chance, and it happened to be on his person.

Some young guy, an Enclave guy, stepped out from a corner and leveled his handgun at me. A plasma pistol.

"P-put the w-weapon down!" He shouted, his stammered words tinged with fear. His whole body shook as I took one bold step after another, glaring directly into his eyes. He stepped back for every two steps forward I took, but before long he had nowhere else to go. "D-don't come any closer!"

I saw him twitch. He pulled the trigger but I was on him faster than he could adjust; with my free hand I push the handgun away, and its deadly bolt scurried away, harmlessly deflecting off of one of the walls as I rev up the ripper, thrusting it up into his torso, below his ribcage.

I twist it. He makes all sorts of weird sounds as the blood begins to come up, and his body twitches unnaturally, as if he were having a seizure.

I had allowed the Institute's "representative" walk free in spite of his transgressions. Slave drivers! Just as bad as Paradise Falls, if ever so cultured and pompous. Perhaps, when I am done with Eden, I will pay their "Commonwealth" a little visit and exact the proper revenge that Zimmer and his ilk so desperately deserve. Why was I such an idiot, to believe that, implicitly, people would cease their crimes simply because I wasn't looking?

With another twist and a sharp pull to the side, I eviscerate the bastard and let him fall to the ground. I shake off the ripper and continue my walk towards the heart of Raven Rock, Eden himself.

What I might find beyond the doors, I don't know. It is an irrelevant question. I care naught for what that man has to say, nor for the defenders of their ways; I will stop at nothing until the Enclave, and its very _foundation_, and everything related to it, is erased from existence. I will erase them, their families, their records, their so-called predecessors. If anybody wants to get in my way, they will be erased as well. Anybody who so much as _defends_ the Enclave, or even the United States and all their corrupted and contrived politics, deserves nothing less than death.

The Gates of Eden open and I see the Tree of Knowledge presented before me. I am ready to eat from its branches, ready to be expelled.

* * *

**Honestly, now that I think about it the whole story of Fallout 3 could be related to the bible in numerous different contexts.**


End file.
